When Doves Cry
by mightierthanthesword3234
Summary: He seemed like he had the perfect life from the outside. He's got the looks, the athletic abilities, and much more. But on the inside, things are a lot different than they seem. How will Drew cope with his problems without getting in too much trouble?


"When Doves Cry"

Chapter 1: New Kid in Town

Drew was standing there in the midst of it all, staring at Degrassi. Student after student passed him and his half-sister, Adam. Usually Adam is a name given to boys. That's why she chose it. Adam wanted to be a boy. She dressed like a boy, acted like a boy, hell, she even went to the boys' bathroom. Drew tried to be supportive, he really did. After all, he had always wanted to have a younger brother, even though Adam was only 4 1/2 months younger. But, he still ended up calling her his sister, to Adam's disaproval.

Drew was worried about this upcoming year at Degrassi. Not because he couldn't fit in, though. He always fit in, no matter where he was at. He played football at his old school and let them to the regional semifinals as their quarterback. That, alone, was enough to make him the coolest Sophomore. So, it wouldn't take much to make him the coolest Junior this year.

It was Adam that he was worrited about. She was always getting in trouble because of her gender confusion. That's one of the reason they had to move. Adam got in a lot of trouble from bullying. It went so far as to give Adam a concussion. Adam's mom, Drew's step-mom, made sure that Drew's dad could help them move to get Adam away from all the trouble. Drew was upset at Adam, but in the end, she was his sister. And he was always going to protect her, even if she wanted to be a he.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Drew of his sister.

"I've told you, I'm fine," Adam replied.

"Okay. But if you need any help, just tell me." They both started walking into Degrassi, wondering what awaited them in the year to come.

Alli was walking with Clare to the first class of the year.

"So how about you and Dave?" asked Clare.

"Well, we've become good friends, but I'm still not sure," answered Alli.

"What do you mean?"

"He's funny, it's just, he's not hot. He's alright, but I need someone hot." And just as she said that, she saw the answer to her request. There he was in her media immersions class. He was tall with black hair and obviously muscular, even if he was hiding his biceps in the sleeves of a blue hoodie.

"Oh, I see what you're going for."

"What are you talking about?"

"I see you eyeing that guy."

"Okay, maybe I am."

"Well, let's sit with him, than."

"Are you crazy?"

"Alli, you would be telling me the same thing if I saw a guy I liked."

"Okay, your right."

"Look, there's two seats right by him. It's fate."

"Fine Ms. Edwards. You win."

Alli and Clare sat right next to the boy. Clare made sure Alli was the one to sit next to him. Alli was nervous, but she had to. She couldn't let this chance pass her up. And besides, she couldn't let Clare be the brave one.

Alli tried to work up the nerves to talk to him. Normally, she was always willing to talk to a boy she liked, but this guy was different. He was hands down the hottest guy she'd ever seen in Degrassi and that was just too intimidating.

"So are you new here to Degrassi," Alii wanted to say, but it came from Clare.

"Yeah. Moved here a couple of weeks ago," the boy answered.

"Where'd you move from?" Alli asked with a new sense of courage.

"Montreal."

"Oh, that's quite the move."

"Yeah. I'm Drew, by the way."

"I'm Alli." Clare cleared her throat, making sure she got introduced. "Oh, and this is my friend, Clare."

"Nice to meet both of you."

"Right back at you."

Alli had talked to Drew! She knew it wasn't much of a conversation, but it was enough.

That was a tough day, Drew thought. After a long day of school, he went to football practice. He usually enjoyed football practice, but not today. After being the starter of the varsity team at his old school, he was going to be on the bench this year. It was that Riley kid. Drew could've easily beat him, but he didn't get much of a chance. The coach's mind was made up before practice started and Drew couldn't do much about it.

When Drew got home after football practice, he didn't see Adam. He wondered if everything was alright with her. It was hard to not worry. After all, Adam was always getting bullied. He looked everywhere. Finally, he looked in the basement. The basement just had all the boxes in it and Adam was hiding behind all of them, crying.

"What's wrong," asked Drew. Than he saw, without needing an answer. Adam had her sleeve rolled up and she was bleeding. Along with that, she also had a black eye. "Who did this to you?"

"It's fine, Drew," said Adam, trying to hide his real pain.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't need your help!"

"Tell me! You're not going to be beaten up and not tell me."

"It was two boys, Riley and Fitz," Adam said, letting out a stream of tears. Drew knew both of them. They were both on his football team. Riley was throwing the balls and Fitz was catching them.

Drew got up off his knees and went upstairs.

"Where are you going, Drew?" Adam yealled.

Drew didn't answer as he went out and shut the door. He knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to let his teammated treat his sister like. So, he walked to the football field. When he got there, he saw something he didn't expect to see.

There they were, laying down on the field, making out. It was Riley and an Asian guy. He was shocked. He didn't think Riley was gay. Drew wasn't a gay basher, but he wasn't for it either. He only supported Adam and that was it. But he still needed to do something to Riley. Just because he wasn't a gay basher didn't mean he wasn't a bully basher.

"Hey there, Riley," said Drew, with a smirk on his face.

Riley got up off of his boyfriend. "It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you were making out with a guy."

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm gay or anything."

"Riley," said the other boy. "I thought you were out."

"I'm sorry, Zane. I'm not out with everybody, yet. But I'm not ashamed."

"Oh, aren't you?" asked Drew.

"No, I'm not."

"Than how come you beat up my sister?"

"You mean the tranny?"

"That tranny has a name. Her name's Adam and she doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"SHE probably doesn't know like being called a she."

"It's not about me. It's about you. You're a gay who bashes your own kind."

"I may be gay, but I don't dress up like the other gender."

"LGBT. T is for Transgender, like Adam. She falls under the same category as you."

"Okay. What's your point."

"My point is that you have to stop."

"And how are you going to make me do that?"

"I wonder if the team would like to find out that a gay is changing with them in the same room."

"You wouldn't."

"You want to find out if I'm bluffing?"

"Okay. I'll stop beating up your sister."

"That's not all. You're going to be a wide reciever in football."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be the quarterback, not you."

"What? That's not fair."

"It doesn't matter. You want me to keep your secret? Well, that's how."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"You better stay with your promise."

"I will."

Drew left, knowing that he did exactly what he came here to do and more. He killed two birds with one stone, and he was proud of it.


End file.
